


The Fox, The Wolf

by guessimfloating



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimfloating/pseuds/guessimfloating
Summary: Sometimes you find success, sometimes it comes for you.





	The Fox, The Wolf

“Aaaannnd cut! That’s a wrap! Thank you everyone!”

Clapping and cheers rang out as the overhead lights brightened. “Finally,” Mo thought rising from the couch, yanking at the too tight tie he wore. Not even bothering to say goodbye to the interviewer, he headed for the studio’s exit. She’d been too intrusive anyways, focusing only on personal questions rather than about his restaurant. Despite having sat through several of these exclusive-style interviews he still wasn’t used to it. Didn’t want to be.

At this point though, he didn’t have much of a choice. A few months ago a celebrity chef had dined at his establishment unbeknownst to him. The chef had been incredibly impressed with the food, calling it a culinary experience to die for. He’d name dropped the restaurant, _The Fox_ , on his show & posted a lavish review on his website, photo of Mo included. Since then it’d been nonstop television appearances & interviews. Mo’s phone rang constantly - to the point he’d had to hire a PR rep. _The Fox_ was booked for reservations months in advance and the waiting list extended into next year. He was appreciative of course, the bills were guaranteed to be paid. Fame be damned though, he was tired of it.

He nodded politely as he passed crew members on his way to the elevator. Leaning heavily on the call button it dinged promptly, doors sliding open. He pressed the button for lobby, silently hoping for a solo ride. He sighed in relief as the doors closed, only to scowl immediately in distaste when a flurry of blond hair managed to slide through at the last second making them snap open harshly at the obstruction.

“Jeez would it kill you to wait for me for once? You didn’t hear me calling you?” Jian Yi huffed, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

“You probably weren’t loud enough,” Mo responded, pulling out his cell phone to check his email.

“Yea well we came together how did you think I’d get back?”

“I didn’t think anything to be honest.” Jian Yi rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
“Anyways, the interview went well, it’ll appear between prime time shows on the Food  
Network.”

“Fascinating,” Mo offered. Checking his messages, he saw his head chef had sent photos of tonight’s entrees for his approval. Squinting at the screen he approved three of them, rejecting the fourth and suggesting an alternative.

“I’m sure everyone will be eager to hear about who I’m not dating and my skin care routine.”

“She was trying to be friendly.”

“She was being nosey as fuck.”

“Guan Shan, everyone knows you’re an excellent restauranteur, they want to know more about the man behind the business.”

“Yea well I’m not interested in them,” Mo said, stepping out of the elevator into the lobby.

“I suggest you spend more time focusing on doing your job as well. You’re supposed to be representing the restaurant not setting me up on dates.”

Jian Yi smiled shaking his head. “Whatever you say man.”

In the lobby they rendezvoused at the front desk, the cheerful attendant retrieving their coats from check. Outside the air was brisk, mid-day sunlight filtered through the clouds. Horns honked as the city bustled around them, streets crowded with the lunch rush headed back to work, retreating from the cold. Mo pulled his coat tighter around him, hands shoved firmly in his pockets. He huffed out a breath, slight fog briefly materializing before him then vanishing.

Despite his sour exterior this time of year always made him feel lively. There would be parties to cater for, new recipes to try. He’d be having the annual staff meeting with his kitchen team soon to discuss seasonal meals and get their suggestions. The team was a slapdash mix of talented individuals from all walks of life and he fed off their energy, fond of each and every one of them. They’d all been considered carefully before being invited to work for him. Concern tilted toward their talent & compatibility with each other rather than their appearance or background.

“Hey!” Jian Yi called, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Let’s get going. We have a meeting at two.” He’d already hailed a taxi and it was idling at the curb.

“M’ coming,” Mo mumbled, shifting back into work mode and sliding into the car. Jian Yi rattled off directions as the taxi merged into traffic, then pulled out his planner, discussing talking points for their next meeting. Mo only half listened, mind drifting to his kitchen, hands twitching in his pockets.

* * *

 

An hour later they sat restlessly around a conference table waiting for their remaining meeting attendees, an investor and his financial advisor that wanted to partner with _The Fox_. Mo was silently fuming that the men were late. Jian Yi curiously had nothing to say for once, but his eyes would dart to the door every time there was a noise in the hall. Despite the lack of conversation, he was still driving Mo crazy. Consumed by a tic he kept alternating between clicking his pen and jiggling his foot until his chair squeaked. Gathering himself to thoroughly cuss him out, Mo is interrupted when _finally_ they heard muted conversation and made out shapes beyond the frosted glass of the walls.

“Be sociable,” Jian Yi whispered harshly, rolling his eyes at Mo’s blank stare.

The door opened to reveal a serious but attractive man with brown hair and grey-blue eyes.

“My apologies,” he said stepping into the room, voice warm but carrying authority. He bowed respectfully. “Mr. He and I were caught in traffic.”

“My name is Zhan Zheng Xi,” he said politely extending a hand. “You must be Guan-“

“He’s Guan Shan,” Jian Yi cut in jumping from his seat to grasp the extended hand. “I’m Jian Yi, it’s great to meet you,” he gushed winking.

Zhan nodded, eyeing the extended hand that Jian Yi was still holding.

“Uh,” Jian hastily retracted his hand. “This is Guan Shan, he’s the owner of _The Fox_.” Mo rose in greeting, side-eyeing Jian Yi.  
“Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. Does Mr. He plan on joining us this year.” He looked pointedly at the ajar door. He could see the back of the other man as he finished a cheeky conversation with the building secretary.

The man perked at his name, finally ending the conversation. He strode into the room with purpose, shutting the door neatly behind him, like he hadn’t just made them wait an extra five minutes.

“I apologize gentleman, she was an old friend, wanted to catch up.” “Fast friends? It’s almost like you met her today,” Mo remarked.  
As soon as he’d walked in the room Mo had firmly decided he didn’t like him. Shaking his hand only confirmed his distaste.

“Please call me He Tian,” he’d said, managing to caress Mo’s palm with his fingertips, eyes sparkling in amusement. The bastard was charismatic and handsome as fuck. Fit, his slacks tight in all the right places, Mo could see the flex of his biceps beneath his dress shirt as he shook Jian Yi’s hand. Did he mention that he was handsome? Dark hair and grey eyes that looked sharp but playful yet seductive. Mo could already imagine him fucking him over the conference table. It fueled his loathing.

Pleasantries exchanged, Zhan joined the table as He Tian set up his presentation. Midway through, Mo had to admit the man was well spoken & intelligent. His plan for investing in _The Fox_ was intuitive and forward thinking. He Tian had an extensive resume of businesses in which he’d spear-headed their development and expansion - all prestigious in their respective industries. He was lateral, with dealings that weren’t centered in one industry: finance, manufacturing, healthcare and media were all areas he had his hands in. Retail was a route he was eager to get into.

Mo couldn’t understand why he would be interested in _The Fox_. It wasn’t a restaurant chain, nor was it exactly in the Michelin star exclusiveness of someone of He Tian’s status. Though honestly a Michelin star was something Mo yearned for. With He Tian heading the business direction of _The Fox_ , it seemed a possibility. According to He Tian, _The Fox_ had serious potential and he could see a bright future ahead of it. Pondering deeply on that note Mo’s jolted when something brushed up his leg and into his lap. Jerking his head up, he saw Jian Yi gazing dreamily off to his left. Following his line of sight, he landed on Zhan who was diligently taking meeting notes, eyes focused on He Tian.

He looked down into his lap, a yellow dress sock clad foot ground against his balls making him choke. Mo glared at Jian Yi across the table, whipping out his cell phone.

 

_[sent 2:29 PM]_

_To: Jian Yi_

_Can you get your fucking foot off my goddamn dick!!!!_

 

Jian Yi’s phone buzzed lightly on the table. Glancing at it in irritation, he stole another look at Zhan before snatching it up. He swiped the screen, checking the message. Mo watched in satisfaction as he read the text, eyes widening before he snatched his foot back like he’d been burned. Face turning tomato red, he pulled out his planner avoiding eye contact for the rest of the meeting.  
  
Once He Tian concluded they discussed for a bit. Mo offered every ‘what if’ he could muster, but He Tian countered him at every turn, sound and confident in his business plan. Mo briefly acquiesced, asking for a few days to think before he made a final decision. He wanted to discuss the possibilities with his team and his mother as he valued their input. Wrapping up, He Tian held him in a smoldering gaze thanking him for his time, and that he looked forward to their next meeting.  
  
The over-confident bastard.

His mind was still whirling by the time they made it down to the curb. Jian Yi hailed a cab for him but beat a hasty retreat, calling over his shoulder that he’d stop by the restaurant tomorrow, cheeks still a vivid pink. Mo let him go, appreciating the solo ride home. The cabbie thankfully made no effort to talk to him and he got comfortable in the back seat. His weight rested against the door, warm air from the heater made him drowsy. He gazed out the window deep in thought, watching the city speed by, cars and buildings tinted with gold from the late afternoon sun. He turned He Tian’s words over in his head. This would be a big step for _The Fox_ , the payoff insurmountable… but, he wondered, can _The_ _Fox_ trust this newfound wolf?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me anytime, I’m active on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/instantkismet) or tumblr as k-i-s-m-e-t ;D


End file.
